


Only You

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), I should perhaps stop it with the tags, Jealous Thor, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned past Loki/Grandmaster, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunion Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thorki reunion, Top Thor (Marvel), i'm bad at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Following their reunion Thor has some questions for Loki regarding his behaviour on Sakaar.





	Only You

After their reunion, after that first hug and kisses that followed, they have to wait a bit to have time for another intimate moment. (Not that Thor isn’t tempted to haul Loki to sit on his lap when he first sits on the throne. To show him exactly where he belongs.) 

Thor returns to his chambers later in the evening when things seem to finally settle down. At least for the time. 

He’s tired from the fight with Hela and he slowly begins to wrap his mind around the fact that Odin is gone and he’s the king now..

It’s not easy. It’s not what he wanted. He’s relieved to have Heimdall and Valkyrie by his side. Also Loki.. Thor doesn’t dare to start to get used to his presence so soon, but still. He’s brother is with them again.

Loki follows him only a few minutes after and enters the room quietly and without knocking. Thor is just pouring himself a drink when he sees his brother in the mirror again.

‘That.. Grandmaster. He let himself very near you all the time.’ he says, putting his glass back on the table and turning to look at his brother.

‘What, were you jealous?’ Loki steps towards him, a smirk on his face. 

‘Explain yourself’ Thor demands, placing a hand on Loki’s chest to stop him from coming any closer. 

Loki laughs, seemingly unperturbed. 

‘Of what? Come on brother. I had no idea where you’ve gone to. You might as well have died fighting Hela. I was on my own, stuck on that silly planet. Becoming the Grandmaster’s pet was the most reasonable thing to do.’

‘And you did it out of necessity alone?’

‘Of course.’ Loki says but Thor knows better than to believe him. 

‘And you didn’t enjoy any of his comments?’ Thor asks starting to back Loki towards the nearest wall.

‘No I-’

‘Not any of his touches?’ Thor continues.

‘Kisses?’ he asks as Loki’s back hits the wall and their heads lean closer to each other. 

Loki moans and tries to kiss him but Thor keeps him pinned to the wall and moves his head away. 

‘You see, I don’t even care if you’re telling the truth.’ he says quietly. ‘He’s touched you and you welcomed it. It’s not going unanswered.’ 

Loki looks at him big-eyed, mouth slightly agape, seconds away from finding his tongue and coming up with a witty response. 

They don’t get to hear it though, because Thor, eager to not stop with just promises, hauls his brother off the wall and on his spacious bed. 

‘Undress.’ he says simply, crossing his arms on his chest. 

There’s only a tiny moment of hesitation before Loki listens to him and starts taking off his clothes. It’s not meant to be a display and he doesn’t try to make it one. There is a note of annoyance in his quick movements. 

Then again, Thor knows exactly what this is about. No matter how many times they do it this way, no matter how many times Thor takes the lead, Loki will always feign annoyance and act displeased. Too bad Thor knows quite well it’s just a pose. 

All while Loki’s undressing, he’s looking at Thor. His expression is mild. If he’s wondering why Thor isn’t undressing too, he doesn’t ask. 

‘On all fours’ Thor orders when he’s done, and his brother obeys him without a second of hesitation _for once_.

Thor is pleased by the sight. He always appreciated Loki’s body. 

His brother is already half-hard, even if he tries to act indifferent. He’s beautiful like this, waiting for him, wanting but too proud to say as much as _Brother, please_.

Thor wonders briefly when was the last time they did this. _In that cell back on Asgard_ he comes to a grim conclusion, regretting. That was _ages_ ago. And he thought Loki was dead. 

‘You let me think you were dead’ he actually says out loud. 

‘I did’ Loki agrees. 

Damn him. How could he? How can he pretend to be so calm about this. 

Because Thor doesn’t dare to think that Loki was indeed calm about it, that he didn’t wish Thor found out sooner. Thor still believes he knows him, at least enough to be able to tell this. 

But tonight isn’t about that, of course not. Tonight is supposed to be about someone laying his hands on Loki. It’s coming back to how things have been. Reclaiming Loki. Thor reclaiming what belongs to him.

‘We’ll come back to that’ Thor promises, moving closer to the bed and settling a hand on Loki’s back. 

His brother tenses a little but then relaxes quickly, when Thor starts rubbing little circles on his skin with his thumb. 

‘For now let us focus on one thing. Do you still claim that it was alright for you to become his lover? So easily?’ 

Loki laughs a little, careless. Thor thinks that possibly his brother is actually enjoying the situation. He wants to be wanted in the end, and Thor’s jealousy is hardly a problem for him. 

But Thor isn’t just going to keep asking questions that hold little meaning unless they’re followed by an action. He reaches with his other hand and spanks Loki on his left buttock, firmly. 

This time there is no laugh but a quiet gasp. Loki stills but doesn’t really signal distress in any way. Thor rubs the place he’s just hit and waits a little moment. 

Loki could tell him to stop and he would. He could also stop this with his magic at any time. Thor may be a better fighter but he doesn’t have control over his brother unless he’s already fought him and put him chains. Also they’ve been here before. A long time ago, true, but Loki isn’t unfamiliar with the situation. So really, it’s up to him.

When Loki doesn’t stop him Thor spanks him again, on the other cheek and then goes on, slowly but earnestly. 

It isn’t really a punishment, hardly so, since Loki is actually pushing back into his hand, clearly aroused and welcoming it. It’s more about making a point, seeing to that that Loki remembers it the next day. It’s a display of jealousy and possessiveness, a reminder- _whatever you choose to do, you’re still mine_.

It goes on for some time, sounds of smacks loud in the room, almost enough to cover Loki’s quiet gasps. 

Thor can’t help enjoying this moment of intimacy with his brother, being allowed to decide what he’s going to do with him. He realises it’s a lot for his brother to surrender, even in bed. His recent actions say that maybe in the end he will accept Thor as his king, just like it was always meant to be. But still, Thor gets it. It’s not easy for Loki to let anyone take the lead. 

All this considered Thor isn’t surprised one bit that Loki chooses the time that he could seem the most vulnerable and submissive to actually try and gain dominance over the situation. 

‘He wasn’t that bad’ he suddenly says, between two smacks, his voice composed. ‘The Grandmaster.’ 

‘He wasn’t?’ Thor inquiries gently, while smacking him a little harder. 

‘He treated me good’ Loki continues, trying to keep his voice from wavering. ‘Bought me things. Wasn’t really.. that insistent.’

‘But you didn’t choose to stay’ Thor remarks.

And Loki doesn’t have a quick answer. 

What he finally says is something incoherent about how he couldn’t just let everyone be killed because of Thor’s idiocy but it’s half-hearted. 

Thor stops spanking him shortly after. 

His brother is getting emotional and he doesn’t want him to start crying and spilling his thoughts on everything (though truth to be told he’d have to spank him way harder for that to happen) because there will be time for that on a different occasion. 

Right now what they both need is a release from the last few days tension, a comfort of holding each other in that blissful state that comes after they’ve fucked, and Loki’s too tired to argue that this is what he really wants. 

But before that there is still the matter of Grandmaster that Thor wants to put in the past for both of their sakes. 

He reaches for the oil and starts opening Loki up, purposely slowly. Both out of care and because it will give Loki more time to feel what’s happening to him, what he’s allowing Thor to do, how intimate they really are.

Loki stifles moans into the duvet and doesn’t ask him to go any faster. 

Thor isn’t sure whether his brother is annoyed or maybe he actually likes to be taken care of and doesn’t want to show it. 

When he pushes in, Loki turns his head to a side and Thor can see his face, flushed and soft and just so _Loki_ that he can’t help but to lean and kiss his cheek. 

Thor picks a slow pace and it’s obvious that they both missed it. Loki is squirming beneath him, trying to make him to actually move. 

With satisfaction Thor thinks- _there is no way the Grandmaster had him_. 

‘Thor’ Loki hisses, apparently having realised that his brother is going slow on purpose. 

Thor reaches out to take Loki’s cock in his hand. 

Loki whimpers, angry. 

‘Yes, dear brother?’ Thor asks innocently, keeping his voice steady.

This is affecting him, yes, but he’s the one controlling the situation. He can handle his brother. He’s had much practice.

‘Will. You. Move.’ Loki hisses at him again, turning his head again to glare at him.

‘I don’t know, should I? I was under an impression you were growing bored with how things where between us.’

‘What.’

‘Trying to spice things up? Making me jealous? You could have find your way on Sakaar without actually fucking him, Loki.’

‘Maybe’ Loki admits. ‘But this isn’t about that. I came back to you. Now will you fucking move?’

Thor smiles. Loki’s endearing. 

He tightens his hold on Loki’s cock. 

‘I won’t let you come before we finish this little discussion.’

‘A discussion? Brother I knew your diplomatic skills were non-existent but calling this a discussion is just too much even for-‘

He suddenly picks up the pace and gives Loki a harder thrust that stops him from finishing the sentence. 

‘What I meant is, I won’t let you come before you admit that only I can make you scream. That you thought maybe you could do that with him, but he was disappointing.’

‘Oh and you think this is true?’

‘Loki.. I know this is true. You have particular needs, brother. Ones that few could fulfill. And Grandmaster isn’t one of them.’ he punctuates his point with another hard trust. 

‘How would you know’ Loki manages to answer only after a moment.

‘Just say it’ Thor demands. He’s convinced he’s right. What they both share isn’t just physical. He likes to think that maybe Loki could only ever let _him_ be this close. 

It’s quiet for a long moment, except for their hard breathing.

Finally, just when Thor was beginning to worry that maybe he was wrong after all, and Loki isn’t going to give in, he does. 

‘You’re the only one’ he finally manages to say, quietly and with a stifled moan. 

And that would be enough for Thor.

Except that it’s not the only thing Loki says.

‘You’re the only one..’ he repeats ‘..that I want. I couldn’t have stayed on Sakaar.’ 

And it may seem as not too much but for Thor, this words, coming from his brother are everything. 

He strokes Loki’s shoulders, whispering praises. 

But the moment can’t last long because any second Loki will try to take back what he’s just said. 

So shortly after Thor picks up the pace again and strokes his brother’s cock and then they both come almost at the same time.  
When they’re laying holding each other after (because Loki is apparently too tired to pretend like it’s the last thing he wants) the god of mischief turns to look at his brother.

‘Aren’t you going to ask me if that was true? What I said.’

Thor eyes him not understanding.

‘You made me say it’ Loki says, accusingly. 

Thor smiles at him, both fond and a little bit smug.

‘But brother I _know_ it’s true.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you think! :)


End file.
